When Pepper Met Tony
by StarkCEOPepper
Summary: 21 Year Old Virginia Potts, secretary extraordinaire, has a run in with new CEO - Antony Stark.


"Hey, 'Gina – You coming to lunch or what?"

The voice – and the nickname – made Virginia Potts cringe. Crystal Dart was new to the secretarial pool at Stark Industries and trying, so it seemed, to make it her mission for everyone to like her. Either that or – as Virginia suspected – she was trying to kiss ass all the way up the promotion ladder. Crystal had dark raven hair, emerald green eyes, a gym-toned figure and legs that almost rivalled hers in length (coupled with a short skirt and a half open blouse to give a peek of her surgically enhanced assets) – there wasn't a guy in the business who didn't, at the very least, watch as she walked away. Those kinds of women irritated Virginia, and unfortunately she was largely surrounded by them in her role. No brains to do the job they were hired for but literally sleeping their way up the pecking order anyway. Meanwhile, Virginia was tripling their work output with not even half the attention poured on her for it. It wasn't jealousy, just professional and moral outrage. Silent, of course.

Still, she plastered a professional smile across her face as she looked up from her work towards the young woman stood expectantly on the other side of her desk.

"Not today, thanks. I'm on a bit of a roll here, don't want to lose it." She replied politely, not that the plastic bimbo would know what real work felt like if she got smacked in the face with it.

"Oh come on! Rumour has it our most eligible billionaire boss is in the building. A bunch of us are going to try and scout him out." Crystal replied with a grin – trying to subtly check herself out in the reflection of the office window. That certainly explained the extra undone button – too bad she obviously hadn't gotten the unwritten memo that Antony Stark was notoriously an ass man.

"Don't get your hopes up. He'll be hung over in a meeting, surrounded by security that won't let you near him. He's got no time for work relations." She replied. "He barely finds time for work in between his parties and one-night stands."

Crystal just gave a laugh, leaving the desk and heading for the door with a flick of her hair. "Maybe he just needs something to keep him coming back. Like a reward for good behaviour. Don't ask, Don't try – you'll wind up never knowing."

Virginia didn't respond with anything other than a roll of her eyes at the woman's retreating back, shaking her head as she returned to the papers on her desk. It was with great, silent satisfaction and a self-satisfied smirk that she noticed Crystal slink back into the office an hour later, looking dissatisfied and slightly downcast.

Her day continued as normal, working through the various requests made to the department from the executives of the company right through until the end of her day. Just as she was about to pack up however, the head of the department appeared at her side.

"Virginia….heeeey…" he wheedled a little, a slight wince to his features, making her shoulders slump as she leant back in her chair – handbag on her lap.

"No…Mike, come on! I've been off late twice already this week. There's plenty of other people here you can pick on!" she protested even as she noticed several of the other women – Crystal included – making a more frantic and hurried beeline for the door.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry." He replied. "But it's paperwork from the CEO, it needs to be looked over properly before filing and there's no one else I trust more with that, than you. There's bound to be mistakes, word is he's very worse for wear today." He continued to wheedle, looking hopefully down at her with the paperwork in his hands. "At the very least it's good for promotion evidence…"

Virginia groaned, shaking her head – but holding out her hand for the paperwork as she leant forwards in the chair, turning her computer back on.

"I want a raise, Mike." She jokingly grumbled. Well, partially joked. It was no secret she was the best in the department, its why everyone came to her and why she had triple the workload of the other women.

"Sure thing." Mike agreed happily as he passed the documents to her. "He's staying late tonight too apparently, any issues just email me and I'll chase it up tomorrow. I owe you big time."

"Get lost." She joked in return, flicking through the documents as she waited for the system to load and Mike dutifully scurried away.

While she might complain about having to stay late, it wasn't like she had anything other to look forward to at home besides some slightly stale bread for a sandwich and some metallic tasting water. Besides, she quite enjoyed the peace (and good coffee) of the office after hours.

Before long, she was buried in the task at hand, sipping on a mug of coffee as she reviewed the paperwork that been sent down. She had to hand it to the man, for all the shirking of work that Antony Stark did, what he did produce was pretty flawless, even hung-over. It didn't take her too long to file away or process the basic letters and memos, moving swiftly onto the accounting documentation. Anyone else in the department would simply glance at the rows and columns of numbers and projections – but Virginia took a specific interest in it. She was in the final year of studying for her Business Administration degree in college, and being able to review these kinds of things only helped to solidify her learning. It was this scrutiny, which soon had her forehead crinkling into a frown. She paused for a moment, rubbing her eyes a little to make sure she was reading the numbers correctly – going over it again with the edge of another piece of paper underneath the line of numbers. There was no changing what she was seeing. Antony Stark had made a critical error.

She turned to the computer, quickly pulling up notes, projections and figures – rows and rows of data that to most others would seem like total gibberish – but that Virginia Potts had come to be able to read as easy as if it was written word. The more she looked, the worse the situation became, quick calculations scribbled on rough paper solidifying her thoughts. It was no secret that their new CEO really had no interest in the company his father had built, beyond the fact that it funded his lifestyle and gave him status in the world. But she thought he at least had attention enough to prevent mistakes that essentially threatened to decimate a large portion of the business' money. His mistake not only put himself at risk, but other people's jobs and livelihoods too. Entire departments would go unfunded and force them to close, stock values would plummet and that was just the beginning, it was all a financial downward spiral from there. The thought that the young playboy billionaire hadn't thought of that, hadn't bothered to check his own work, infuriated her.

She looked to the clock – there wasn't a lot of time left before the system locked this in for good. The problem needed to be sorted in the next couple of hours and besides her own boss and the CEO himself, she had no idea who else could access the required files and was authorised to make the accounting changes. Fuelled by anger, indignation and worry, Virginia quickly printed what she needed, scribbled out notes and highlighted the errors before scooping everything up in her arms, handbag and all, hurrying out the office towards the elevators.

Thankfully, there were very few people around to have to duck and dodge along the way, apologetically slipping past someone who had opened the elevator doors and mashing the button for the top floor where Antony Stark's office – once Howard Stark's – was located. She could only hope the man was actually in there and not wandering the tower or already left earlier than planned for yet another outrageous night on the town. The ride up the tower, and the multiple stops along the way, only served to build Virginia's frustration and fan the flames of her anger to the point the tips of her ears went as red as her strawberry blonde hair. She was determined she would pull no punches on this. Things had gone far enough.

Nearly sprinting out the elevator at the top floor, she marched down the hallway towards the large oak doors where two security guards stood outside. Good – that was a positive sign the CEO was likely in residence still – quite unaware of the riled up woman bearing down on him to disturb his peace. She kept her chin high as she strode towards the door, the sound of her heels clicking against the polished floor echoing loudly in the otherwise silent hallway. The problem came when she noticed the further she got to the door, the closer the two burly men moved together to block her way.

"I need to see Mr Stark, its important." She demanded before they could speak as she flashed her work pass, trying to sound way more important than her role in the company actually was.

"Sorry Miss, Mr Stark doesn't want to be disturbed. You'll have to leave." One of them answered firmly, gesturing back down the way she had come.

"No, you don't understand. There's a problem that could cost the company millions – he needs to be told, now!" she insisted, trying to move round him, only for a muscular arm to block her way.

"Ma'am, I'll tell you again. You need to leave the area, or we will be forced to escort you from the premises." The man said a little more forcefully this time, even going as far as to place one hand on Virginia's shoulder and attempting to turn her away from the door. There was no way they were going to let a lowly secretary in. Not willingly anyway.

With little time to think, Virginia jerked her shoulder out of the man's grip in frustration, "accidentally" letting a few of the pieces of paper drop to the floor. Thankfully, one of the guards knelt down with her to scoop the papers up. Hidden from view of the other guard, she slipped her hand into her purse and gripped onto something no New York dwelling, safety conscious woman went without. Standing back up, she accepted the papers with one hand – the other quickly deploying the Pepper Spray. The men cried out in surprise and pain, hands flying to their eyes – temporarily blinded. She took her chance, and darted through the doors.

The initial sight that greeted her took her breath away. A huge bank of windows behind a large desk gave the perfect view of the New York City skyline – the sun setting in the distance as the lights of the buildings and neon signs slowly sparked to life. She'd never seen the city from that angle before, and her mouth hung open a little as she took it in. How the other half lived indeed.

The pleasant moment was cut short by a loud snore sounding from the side of the room. She jumped a little, glancing over to finally see Antony Stark sprawled fast asleep across a large sofa against the wall. Dishevelled, dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his hair tousled from sleep – if the situation weren't so aggravating, she might have found him as attractive as other people seemed to think. Taking a breath, she crossed the large office – leaning over the man a little.

"Mr Stark." She said firmly, with no response. She repeated herself again, a little louder only to have nothing more than cross between a grunt and a snore back as he turned away from her. "Mr Stark, this is important, please! Get up!" she said as she resorted to physically shaking his shoulder.

Just then – the doors burst open in a much louder fashion than when she had entered them. She turned quickly to see the guards – angry, red eyed, teary and snotty – fumbling their way through the door with two other much tidier guards in tow.

"That's her." One of them confirmed with squinted, watery eyes, the others wasting no time in moving forwards and physically dragging her away from the sofa and Antony Stark, also making sure to take her handbag off of her arm – once more spilling her papers all over the carpeted floor.

"No wait, please!" Virginia shouted. "You have to wake him up, the business…" she tried to explain as she was manhandled back across the room and back towards the door.

"What the fuck is going on?!" A voice cut through all the commotion – grumpy and disgruntled, the group all turning to see the CEO sitting groggily up on the sofa watching the scene before him in bemusement. A slight hint of a smirk played on his lips however as he noticed the state of two of his men. "What happened to you two?"

"She attacked us with Pepper Spray, sir. We're taking care of it." The security guard grumbled his explanation, about to continue before Virginia cut him off.

"Mr Stark, you have to listen!" she said loudly, trying again to pull away from the hands holding tightly to her. "You've made a mistake that could cost the company millions of dollars if you don't correct it!"

The young – admittedly bleary eyed and rough looking – CEO finally turned his attention to the young woman, not making any movement to get up from his comfortable position on the couch. Unsure whether he was trying to figure out if she was telling the truth, or simply checking her out, Virginia spoke again. "Please…just let me show you." She gestured slightly down to the scattered paperwork.

"Just…hold up. Let me get this right. You came up here, after hours, took out my security team, to bust my ass about some error I've made?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, this seemingly being a new thing for him. When she thought about it, he was probably used to waking up with a woman standing over him for far different, and more pleasant, reasons.

"It's not just some error!" she replied, frustration evident in her features and tone. "You are the only one with authorisation to fix it, and if you don't do it soon you're going to damage the company your father built. Not to mention a lot of people's livelihoods!"

For another moment, one that seemed to last an eternity given Virginia knew how limited the time they had left was, the man still didn't move. Still surveying, looking between her and the security guards before he finally got to his feet and waved a hand.

"Let her go." He said dismissively.

"B…but Boss…" one of the assaulted guards stuttered.

"But what? Clearly she's more adept at her job than you are. I'd be dead right now if she had any real intention of harm. Maybe you should spend less time in the gym and more time developing the only brain cell you've got." He quipped sarcastically in return as he moved over to his desk, gesturing Virginia over. "Go sort yourselves out."

She cleared her throat as the men let her go, kneeling down to pick up the dropped papers before she moved over to the desk as requested – standing beside him.

"This better be important. I'm recovering from a hangover." Antony groaned as he settled back in his chair, with an expression somewhere between a cringe and a frown, looking up at her.

"It is…look." she said as she laid the papers out on the desk, setting about reading through all the notes she had made and what the error was. What she didn't realise was that Antony wasn't as much paying attention to what she said – as he was paying attention to her. His eyes drank in the figure standing next to him. No fear, no intimidation, no hysterical screaming, eyelash fluttering or stuttering. Not even a hint of flirting. All business and frustration, and a passion clearly for…whatever it was she was talking about. She was interesting….even if whatever she was desperately trying to relay to him wasn't.

"….So if we don't sort this, the company is set to lose a large amount of money initially which only cascades into a crumbling of the basic financial structure of the business." Virginia finished, looking to Antony as she said nothing – raising an eyebrow at the look on his face. "Mr Stark?"

Antony took a breath and cleared his throat, turning his attention back to the papers in front of him, though in his current condition all the numbers, notes and highlighted rows blurred together in his pounding head.

"Right…soooo…big problem." He nodded, logging onto his computer, flinching at the harsh blue light of the screen – an idea hitting him. "I'll log into this and you can fix it, make whatever changes you need."

"Wh – I can't! It's under your name!" she replied with a frown. "I could do anything and blame it on you!"

"You could if the guards hadn't seen you in here, hold a grudge against you and be willing to support me in prosecuting you." He shrugged, making Virginia blink a little in shock. Even hung-over, he was still pretty sharp.

"There, all yours." He announced as he got up and moved back over the comfort of the couch, away from the harsh lights, flopping back down again – but this time watching her.

She watched him in disbelief for a moment before sitting down awkwardly in his chair. She could feel his analytical gaze on her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before she focused on the computer screen instead.

"Where in the company do you actually work, Miss…" he eventually asked after a moment's silence to let her settle into the task.

"Potts. I work in the secretarial pool." She replied without looking up from her work.

"Huh…you seem to know a lot more about the business than the usual women in the 'pool' I've ever come across." He commented.

"I'm doing a degree in business administration." She replied again shortly, the sentence very much reminding her of Crystal, the tapping of her fingers on the keys intensifying in annoyance just a little.

"Why go to all this effort to "save the company" then?" he shrugged. "Clearly you could get a job anywhere you like. Why care so much?"

She frowned and finally stopped what she was doing to almost glare back at him, tilting her head to the side a little.

"Why don't you care at all? This was your father's company. He built this from the ground up to support his family, at the very least it fund your party-boy ways. But you waltz in, hung-over, make half-hearted attempts at being a CEO and then leave again." She challenged – a moment later recognising her out-of-place rant as a mistake when Antony simply raised an eyebrow back at her.

_Nice one Virginia, lecturing the most senior executive in the business. You'll be lucky to leave here with your job now._

Clearing her throat as she got no answer, she turned back to the computer. No point in apologising now, it wasn't as if what she had said with a lie anyway. In a few swift clicks, she had the error rectified and printed out the new pages for the files.

"I'll get these filed. Thank you for your time, Mr Stark." She said with a nod, trying for a more professional tone again as she headed for the door, collecting her handbag along the way.

"One minute, Miss Potts." He called after her, getting to his feet once more and closing the gap between them, when Virginia obliged and stopped at the door.

"Yes, Mr Stark?" she asked as she turned back to face him, professional even if nervous now about his reaction to her challenging behaviour.

Antony stuck his hands in his pockets, leaning against the edge of his desk as he regarded her – mind working a mile a minute with just a hint of a smirk once more on his lips.

"I think maybe…you're in the wrong job, here." He eventually said, watching as the woman before him visibly tensed but still lifted her chin a little.

"Oh?" she asked slightly in return, though her stomach felt like it knotted tightly. She was usually so careful, so professional. One frustrated, tired rant later and here she was about to get fired – by the CEO of all people. That wasn't going to look good for any future employment prospects.

"Yeah." Antony nodded. "And before you and another company realise that, I want to do something about it." He continued.

Virginia frowned in confusion, shaking her head as she shifted her weight onto one hip. "I…don't understand…"

"Potts." He said in a small chuckle. "You storm up here, force your way past two of my security team, demonstrate to me your impressive knowledge of the business and clear passion for the company – then proceed to lecture me on my failings as a CEO. Does that scream 'secretarial pool' to you?" He asked in amusement.

"Well...I…I suppose not, no." she admitted, with a small shake of her head.

"No exactly. Clearly your skills could be put to better use elsewhere." He agreed. "So, perhaps as my first smart business move, I'll see you back here on Monday to start as my personal assistant. That'll give you enough time for goodbyes and stuff, right?"

"Personal Assistant?" she asked in disbelief, eyes widening as she processed the sudden job…well it wasn't even an offer, it was more like a done deal. "YOUR personal assistant?!"

"Yeah, clearly I could do with one to manage my…waltzing." He joked, folding his arms across his chest. "I'll pay you a stupidly high salary of course. I know how demanding I'll be, and how much of your life it'll take up. But you'll be more involved in the company in return. Should look good on your course right? We can discuss it all another time though. You're already late home and I've got…things…to do." He said with a grin.

Virginia faltered a little, hardly able to even breath in the moment as she just stared at him uncomprehendingly. P.A to the CEO was one hell of a promotion, and she could hardly deny a larger salary would be of huge use to her – she could pay off course fees, buy a better flat…be able to afford food and new clothes. But everyone knew what the wayward son of Howard Stark was like, and how wild his personal life seemed to be. She had no doubt her role would cover not only the business, but all of that too. Not, of course, that she had anyone else right now to worry about.

She was acutely aware he was waiting for her answer, but she wasn't one to do anything without some planning, researching timeframes…she never just jumped and this was going to be a massive leap.

"Why are you hesitating?" Antony asked with a tilt of his head. "Do you want a salary figure now?"

"No…well…yes. I want details...times, contracts, working hours, something solid and concrete before I do this. Its all very sudden and unexpected. Don't get me wrong I'm very grateful for the offer, flattered…but I don't…"

"Why? What's the worst that could happen? You take it, and don't like it?" He asked in return. "I guarantee you that. After two months, we'll review whatever we eventually end up agreeing and if you want out I'll just throw you right back into the pool. No hard feelings, bad references – anything like that." He shrugged, like it was the easiest thing in the world. Though, being CEO she suspected he could do things like that without batting an eyelid and let everyone else deal with the chaos.

"Mr Stark…" she sighed, getting interrupted again.

"I'll also send a car to pick you up, along with some more…appropriate work clothes. Designer, complimentary to your outstanding figure – can't have you looking like any old secretary on your first day representing me." He continued, moving across the room to get his jacket as he glanced at the time.

"This is crazy!" Virginia said with a small laugh, shaking her head. "Too good to be true almost…"

"Life is crazy." He replied easily. "Anything could happen at any time. Good or bad. This is a promotion, a pay rise – a life upgrade – all in one. You'll give that up because you can't be spontaneous? Maybe I over-estimated your suitability Miss Potts." He challenged in return, facing the wall as he shrugged on his jacket with a knowing grin on his face that she couldn't see.

"No...I can be spontaneous." She protested in return.

"Prove it." He said as he turned back to her, a smug smirk plastered on his features.

"Prove it? What are we, children in the playground?" She asked with a slight frown.

"That's more like it." He simply grinned back at her, attitude shifting once again. "But yes, prove it. Take the job."

Virginia set her jaw, taking a breath through her nose. She hardly had time to think, he wasn't letting her. It was almost…exciting. Her heart thumped in her chest as she regarded him, before giving a slight nod.

"See you Monday, Mr Stark." She finally agreed.

Antony gave a short laugh as he nodded back and moved past her, opening the office door and gesturing her out.

"See you Monday, Pepper." He quipped as she headed out the office.

"Pepper?" she asked with a pause in her stride, wearing yet another confused frown.

"Well you didn't tell me your first name." he replied with a childish grin.

"Its Virginia." She replied. "Where on earth did you get Pepper from?"

"Ha! Yeah right." He joked with a genuine laugh, eyes sparkling even behind the haze of his hangover. "With legs like that, that's in no way true."

"So mature." She replied sarcastically, pulling her skirt down a little self-consciously.

"But true." He smirked. "And I prefer Pepper. You're fiery, hot, and I'm likely to get burned by you more than once. Plus, I am never going to get the image of my two toughest security guards reduced to blubbering messes by Pepper Spray out of my head. That's all I'll think of every time I see you, might as well just set that nickname right now before I blurt it out at a random, inappropriate opportunity. The fact that your last name is Potts, well….its just too good a joke to pass up."

Virginia couldn't help but laugh lightly at his brazen explanation, shaking her head as she moved fully into the hallway, regaining her composure as she glanced back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mr Stark, are you flirting with me? I hope not – our relationship will have to be strictly professional if you expect me to take the job." She retorted.

"Ouch!" Antony gasped dramatically, one hand resting on his chest. "Burn one, Miss Potts."

"Well I have got a reputation to live up to." She replied with a small grin.

"Yes you do." He agreed, giving another nod, commenting as he closed the door. "It's Tony by the way. Get used to calling me that for now. We'll discuss other nicknames another time."

Just like that, the interaction was ended – and Virginia made her way back to the elevator in a little bit of a daze. Once she was inside, she rested her head against the cool metal with another small laugh.

"What the hell was that."


End file.
